


A quick Nezriel fic

by dreamingofazriel



Category: ACOMAF - Fandom, ACOTAR, acofas, acowar - Fandom, wings and embers - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofazriel/pseuds/dreamingofazriel
Summary: Nesta and Azriel admit their attraction to each other but know its not appropriate at the moment.





	A quick Nezriel fic

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Sarah J Maas  
> Some curse words are used during a moment of sexual tension.

Nesta walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs, where she walked straight into Azriel. The male inclined his head to her and gave an apologetic “excuse me”. 

Nesta didn’t say anything as she watched Azriel continue to the kitchen. There was a male that got things done. There was a male who said what he was going to do, went after it, and achieved that goal. He’d done it with Elain. Azriel had said he would get her back from Hybern and he accomplished it.

Nesta knew that Elain was infatuated with the male and honestly, she couldn’t blame her sister. In front of Elain he was kind, gentle, and rarely showed his shadows. But Nesta, she liked the hard, deadly edges of Azriel. The bitter cold of his siphons, the rage and the power that she’d seen him display on the battlefield. This male would hear the wind, the mist, and converse with shadows, plus Azriel was easy on the eyes. 

Even Azriel’s burnt hands added to his beauty. He had suffered such horrible things but could still choose to be kind and have honor everyday if he wished. Azriel was strong in ways she had never known, and it made her blood sing.

Sometimes at night she thought of what it would be like to spend the evening alone with the male. Nesta knew that with Elain, Azriel would gently make love to her, but with her, they could release their hidden rage on each other and it would not, could not break them.

Azriel walked back out of the kitchen and Nesta realized she had not moved from where he’d left her. Azriel stopped in front of her, “are you okay? Would you like me to get Cassian or Elain for you?”

“I’m fine. I was just thinking about someone.” She almost told him that she was thinking about him, about asking him to give her just one night. Nesta knew Azriel would say no. He wouldn’t betray Cassian and she wouldn’t betray Elain. Especially when Azriel was beginning to reciprocate Elain’s feelings.

Azriel raised an eyebrow, “what do you need Nesta, maybe I could help you?”

She wondered what he’d say if she replied, “I need you in me.” Instead she said, “I don’t know anymore.”

Azriel nodded, “I understand.”

“You do?”

“Things have changed and what we did want has changed, for better or for worse. Then there’s the things that we want, that we want to voice to others, but somethings Nesta” and Azriel used a finger to tip her head up to meet his eyes. “Somethings Nesta are better left unsaid. Do you understand?”

“Yes” she breathed.

Azriel reached for Nesta’s hand and squeezed it just once. “I’ll send Cassian to you, okay?”

For whatever reason Nesta nodded. Yes, Cassian would do she supposed. He was after all trying to persuade her into agreeing to their mating bond. Azriel seemed to read her thoughts, “accept the bond Nesta. Everything that you’re feeling right now will go away.”

Azriel turned and walked away and Nesta called after him desperately “Should I let it go, should I let what I’m feeling go away?” 

Azriel stopped and turned to look at her, his nose moved slightly. He could scent her. He could scent what she wanted from him.

“Cassian is my brother. Elain is your sister” he sighed “and Cassian is your mate. For fae that is a sacred bond, cherished above all others.” Azriel sighed again, “I am starting to fall in love with your sister and Cass is already in love with you. You are Cassian’s mate” he said again.

“You keep saying that”, Nesta replied as she stepped closer to him. 

“If you weren’t Elain’s sister or the woman Cassian loves. I would walk up to you and whisper in your ear that if you ever wanted a real fuck to let me know. But we are who we are, understand? And this conversation, the last bit anyways was never said and will never be spoken of again.”

Nesta nodded just as Cassian entered the townhouse. “Hey brother.” He saw her and stilled, “Hello Nesta.”

Azriel looked between them and said, “Nest was just saying that maybe she should consider the mating bond.”

Cassian frowned at Azriel and calmly, deadly quiet said “And why would Nesta tell you that?”

Azriel gave Cassian a bemused look, “haven’t even mated and you’re already territorial.”

Cassian thought about it and apologized immediately to Azriel. He just rolled his eyes and left the townhouse, leaving Nesta to deal with Cassian.


End file.
